princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Farm Girl and the King
The Farm Girl and the King is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This story is inspired by the Bible's Song of Solomon. In a fictional "ancient world" inspired by ancient Israel, Terra, Judy is a beautiful young adult farm girl whose family runs a vineyard. Nick is the new king, coming to power after the recent death of his father, Robin. One day, Nick, seeking to relieve his grief, disguises himself as a sheeak shepherd and seeks solace in the beautiful countryside of his kingdom. While there, he meets Judy, and what transpires will change their lives forever. Trivia *This story is inspired by the Bible's Song of Solomon, one of my favorites. *Sheeaks are fictional hybrid creatures that I made up. They are a blend of sheep and yaks. *Only the characters' first names are used. Story Long ago, in the kingdom of Terra, it was a time of peace. Over the course of many years, the king, Robin the fox, had waged war on the kingdom’s enemies. As a young man, he had neutralized one of the enemy champions and set the stage for that enemy nation's fall, and the fall of other enemy nations as well. However, that had all ended just two days ago, when Robin died of illness. Now, his handsome, young adult son, Nick, had been crowned king yesterday. For a long moment, he looked out the window of the palace in the capital city of Zootopia. Just then, the voice of his lovely mother, Queen Mother Marian, was heard. “So, does the new king of Terra enjoy just standing there looking out windows?” the beautiful vixen said with a laugh. Nick turned. “Very funny, Mom. Well, I am just worried about being a good king like Dad,” he said. Marian took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know that you will succeed, and that he will be very proud of you. He looks upon you from heaven,” she said. Nick only nodded. He looked back to the window, wondering what the farmers and shepherds of the countryside were doing. In that countryside, another young person was going about their day. In the vineyard of bunnies Stu and Bonnie, Judy, the eldest of their 275 children, helped her family in maintaining their growing vines. Stu smiled. “May we be blessed with many grapes and fine wine this year,” he said. Judy nodded, happy with the work. “I look forward to seeing them grow,” she said. Judy was clad in the simple robes of a farm girl. All the goings on in the capital didn’t interest her. She had never been to Zootopia, and never expected to go. That was perfectly fine with her. She loved the peace of the country and her life at the family vineyard. Bonnie looked at her daughter. “What are you thinking?” she asked. Judy turned swiftly. “Oh, just the news that we have a new king,” she said. Bonnie nodded. “We lost a good king when King Robin died. I hope his son is up to the challenge,” she said. Judy took a moment to think about it. Meanwhile, days began to pass. Nick began to think even more of the countryside. Then, one day, after taking care of his royal duties, he decided that he wanted to see it for himself. He donned the robes of a shepherd, borrowed a small flock of sheeaks from one of the nearby shepherds and headed out. Little did he know that he was headed for his destiny, for the love of his life. At the same time, Judy was walking the countryside after another hard day in the vineyard. She sat under a tree to rest. She had brought some dates with her, and she began to eat some of the sweet fruit. “Life is blessed,” she said. It was at that moment that Nick passed through with the flock. After walking all that distance, he was exhausted. Judy saw this. “Stranger, would you like to sit here?” she asked. Nick nodded. “Yes, thank you,” he said. Judy offered a few dates, which Nick accepted. He smiled at her. “So, what brings a lovely bunny like yourself out here?” he asked. Judy smiled. “Just resting after a hard day of work in my family’s vineyard,” she said. Nick nodded. However, before he could talk, he heard shouts. “Those are some of my siblings,” Judy said. From the sound, he could tell that they were in trouble. “Stay here. I will go and deal with this. Just keep an eye on my sheeaks,” he told her. Judy nodded as Nick headed toward the source of the sounds. When he arrived on the scene, he saw it: Several of Judy’s younger sisters, being tormented and driven away from the family well by three ram thugs. The leader, Doug, pushed one of them back, laughing as he did so. Nick frowned and stepped in. He went after them with his shepherd staff, defeating them quickly. “Let the ones who drew the water be first,” he said. The rams knew that they had been outmatched, and they left. Judy looked at Nick, impressed by his bravery. “Our parents will want to thank you,” she said. Nick was hesitant. “Come on,” one of the younger bunnies said. Nick sighed. “Very well, take me,” he said. They did so. Before long, Nick was seated before Stu and Bonnie. Judy told them the whole story. “My, you certainly are brave,” Bonnie said. Stu nodded and introduced the entire family. “I am proud to be in your presence,” Nick said as bread was served. Judy smiled. “Why don’t you stay here for a time? Those rams are an ongoing problem,” she said. Nick shook his head. “I can’t. I have to return to my mother,” he said. Stu appreciated the family loyalty. “You are a good fox, Nick. I wish you well,” he said. After eating with them, Nick left and returned to Zootopia and the palace. However, he continued to return to visit, always in his shepherd guise. This went on for months and months. Slowly but surely, Nick and Judy began to fall in love. At times, she wondered what he was up to when he left, but it always faded. One evening, they shared a kiss under the tree. Nick knew it. He had found the love of his life, his queen. He returned his flock to the worker and got some gold to give her family when he asked. One day, he was ready. “Judy, can I talk to you?” he asked. Judy smiled. “Yes, my shepherd hero?” she asked. Nick sighed. “Will you be my wife?” he asked. Judy was surprised. “I would love to, but you will have to speak to my parents and give my father the customary gift,” she said. Nick knew this. Per wedding customs, the prospective groom had to give a gift to the father to compensate them for the loss of their daughter. Nick duly did this, then promised to return to retrieve his bride. A couple of days passed, and Judy waited. “I wonder when he will be here,” she said as she worked on the vines. Then, one day, she heard the trumpets of a royal procession. “What would a royal procession be doing here?” Stu asked. The family rushed to see what was going on. A pair of royal litters stopped in front of them. One of them opened, revealing…Nick, not dressed in shepherd’s robes, but in the gold and purple garments of royalty, a crown on his head. Judy was shocked. “Nick…you’re the king of Terra?” she said, looking at the sheer majesty, power and wealth of his procession. Nick nodded. “And now, when we marry, you’ll be a queen,” he said. Judy, though she was a bit ticked off at his not having told the truth from the start, rushed over and hugged him. “I forgive you, your majesty,” she said. Nick smiled and kissed her. “If you’re ready, I will take you to Zootopia, then, we’ll be married,” he said. Judy said goodbye to her family, and they were off. Soon, the marriage came, and the traditional seven day wedding feast was celebrated. Judy’s family attended, and all had fun. During the same wedding, Judy was also crowned queen of Terra. It was a wondrous day for all. Category:PrinceBalto Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Ancient-themed stories Category:Stories Category:Stories inspired by the Bible Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Romance Category:Oneshots Category:Historically-themed stories Category:The Wild Adventures of Nick and Judy series